callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Insertion
A Tactical Insertion (commonly abbreviated to TI or Tac Insert) is an equipment that is available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Tactical Insertions appear in the form of flares in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and a small beacon in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They can be placed wherever a player chooses, allowing the player to choose where he or she will respawn. Friendly Tactical Insertions appear green, while enemy Tactical Insertions appear red. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Insertion is an Equipment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and is unlocked at level 11. It takes a few seconds for the TI to activate after hitting the "equipment" key. It can be deactivated by enemy players by hitting the "use key" near the TI or by shooting at it. The TI appears as a hand held flare, appearing with green light to friendlies, red light to enemies. A crosshair-like chevron (V) is shown when the TI is being placed, and points in the direction the player respawning will face. The Tactical Insertion can be destroyed by enemy players. Tactical Insertions are useful in objective game modes such as Domination or Demolition, as the player can respawn near objectives, saving the player the time and effort to run across the map, which can possibly prevent enemies from capturing objectives or planting/defusing a bomb. However, placing a Tactical Insertion takes some time and can delay one's assault. Also, using a Tactical Insertion means that one has to give up another, possibly more lethal Equipment, such as C4 or Semtex. The Tactical Insertion is useless in Search and Destroy, as the player cannot respawn. Another downfall of the Tactical Insertion is that spawn killing a Tactical Insertion user is made very easy as an enemy can simply wait for the player to spawn and quickly dispatch him without the player having any time to react. Gallery File:Tac Insert prep.png|Laying down a Tactical Insertion. Enemy Tac Insert.png|A planted enemy Tactical Insertion. Tactical Inserion perk MW2.png|Tactical Insertion perk icon (cut in final game) Tactical Insertion inventory icon MW2.png|Tactical Insertion's inventory icon Call of Duty: Black Ops The Tactical Insertion returns, but this time the player can cancel the insertion between lives to discourage Tactical Insertion spawn camping. In addition, it is now unusable in the Free-For-All game mode to prevent boosting. Placing the Tactical Insertion is less audible than in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The beacon flashes red to enemies, but green to allies, once per second and has a fairly large area. In addition, it emits a low beep with every flash, making it easier to find. However, many players may mistake it for being part of the scenery, as many maps have flashing lights, therefore making it much less distinct than the bright flare in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Tactical Insertions can still be destroyed by any enemy player by hitting the "use" button in its vicinity, or by explosives. Shooting or knifing them can work as well. Flashbangs, Concussion Grenades, and Nova Gas can also destroy them. Gallery TacInsCreate.png|The Tactical Insertion in Create-A-Class 2.0. Tactical_Insertion_1st_Person_BO.png|The Tactical Insertion. Tactical_Insertion_Setting_1st_Person_BO.png|The Tactical Insertion, shortly before activating it. Tactical Insertion deployed Black Ops.png|A deployed Tactical Insertion. TI.jpg|Another view of the Tactical Insertion, note the Treyarch symbol in the bottom right side. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Tactical Insertion is unlocked at level 61 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer. It is identical to the Tactical Insertion in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. However, it is found in the special grenade slot. The time used to prepare the Tactical Insertion is also the same although it can be shortened with Quickdraw Pro. Unlike the Black Ops version of the Tactical Insertion, it is usable in Free For All modes again, and can not be canceled, so the player will always spawn on the insertion, oftentimes if placed in an area with multiple enemies, could lead to a second death. The Tactical Insertion also appears in the game mode Infected. It is used by the infected players. It can be very useful to use as the player can plant it near enemies in one position. Gallery Tactictal Insertion Enemy.jpg|A enemy Tactical Insertion. Tactical Insertion deploying MW3.png|Laying down the Tactical Insertion. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Tactical Insertion appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is much more visible than in previous games, generating a tall red or green beam. It can still be smashed by standing over an enemy one and pressing the action key. Like the Black Ops version, the player can cancel their planted Tactical Insertion in the killcam/respawn menu, and to prevent boosting, it cannot be used in Free-For-All game mode. Gallery Tactical_Insertion_BOII.png|The Tactical Insertion. Tactical Insertion Placing BOII.png|Placing the Tactical Insertion. Enemy Tactical Insertion BOII.png|An enemy Tactical Insertion in Black Ops II multiplayer. SOG member firing XM8.jpg|A friendly Tactical Insertion. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Tactical Insertion returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts, exclusively to the Infected gamemode. It was removed outside of this to prevent boosting. The tactical insertion, like in MW2 and MW3, appears in the form of an emergency flare, but looks slightly different. It is very useful in infected, as it can be placed near where the survivors are, and so they can swarm their position. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The flare that is used at the end of the mission "Whiskey Hotel" is a complete reuse of its model and skin. Also, red Tactical Insertion flares can be found on the floor in the mission "Of Their Own Accord". *Occasionally, when spectating, the player cannot see it. *During the Alpha phases of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, it was going to be a green/red glow-stick, not a flare. Proof of this can be seen in Robert Bowling's (fourzerotwo) Twitter account during later Q&A sessions and the official strategy guide.http://img715.imageshack.us/img715/3139/img2758qp.jpg It was changed to a flare because the developers thought the glow-stick wasn't "cool enough". *It does not have a third person animation for "preparing" the flare, or placing it. It uses the standard grenade animation instead. *If the player cancels it while they are putting it down, they can still hear it clicking. *If the player were to look carefully, the words 'Golden Beard' can be seen over the words 'Emergency Flare', the latter of which is in a smaller font size. *It was originally going to be a Tier 3 perk, as there is a image file in the PC game files named specialty_tactical_insert.iwi. **It can also be seen in the Modern Warfare 2 teaser trailer. *Due to a glitch (now patched), the player used to be able to shoot using the tactical insertion. This is done having a class with One Man Army Pro, highlighting the desired class, and pressing A or X on the Xbox 360 and RB and R2 for the PS3 at the same time. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The words "Tactical Insertion" and a Treyarch logo can be seen on the label of the Tactical Insertion while prepping it. *When it is placed close to a wall, it can be seen glowing outside the wall/room. *The Modern Warfare 2 style Tactical Insertions can be found in Call of the Dead lying around the map. *The model used for the Tactical Insertion bears a strong resemblance to an SDU-5/E strobe beacon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *It reads, Keep Out Of Reach Of Children. *Again, it appears as a emergency flare, almost identical to the MW2 variant Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Its model from Black Ops is used for the markers to direct gunships in "Suffer with Me". *The coordinates shown on it change for every map and these coordinates shown are the coordinates to the map in real life. **Some maps have coordinates that do not match, such as Turbine, which has coordinates for somewhere in China but is actually based in Yemen. *There is a QR code on the top part of the Tactical Insertion. Call of Duty: Ghosts *On the TI is written Emergency Flare. *The TI looks like a low quality model, possibly as a placeholder of what it would have looked like, before it was removed from all gamemodes (except Infected) to prevent boosting *The flare in Extinction is identical to the TI model in multiplayer Video References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment